User blog:Nanomat/British Army (Battlefield V)
Analysis The British Army is a faction featured in the video game Battlefield V set during World War II. However, their depiction is quite fictionalized and in fact it is based primarily on the Normandy landings period US forces rather than the British army. Many of the items they wear would be anachronistic for the pre-1944 maps. Also it appears that the uniform regulations are very lax in the Battlefield universe as they even wear German pieces of equipment. The mix and match of various gear breaking the uniformity combined with the customization option of having a prosthetic arm and the depiction of female soldiers in the British army resulted in an outrage among the fanbase in regard to the historical accuracy of the depiction. The infamous "Prosthetic Lady" shown in the trailers of the game appears to be inspired by a photograph showing a Japanese soldier with a prosthetic arm practicing kendo in 1944. Grenadier=The ??? Headgear *A4 Cap *M-1944 Goggles Torso *M1942 Paratrooper jacket in frogskin camo and sleeve pockets *M-1943 Goggles *Thompson Magazine Pouch (20rd) *Mk2 grenades *M1911 pistol with holster *Unidentified canvas belt (likely US) *US first aid pouch *Unidentified large pouch *M1911 ammo pouch *Unidentified US flashlight *US canteen *Unidentified radio *M1910 hatchet with cover Arms *Compass, Wrist, Liquid-filled Legs *M1942 Paratrooper trousers *Unidentified boots |-|Field Surgeon=The ??? Headgear *WWII RAF headgear Torso *M1942 Paratrooper jacket with sleeve pockets *M-1943 Goggles *Thompson Magazine Pouch (20rd) *Mk2 grenades *M1911 pistol with holster *Unidentified canvas belt (likely US) *US first aid pouch *Unidentified large pouch *M1911 ammo pouch *Unidentified US flashlight *US canteen *Unidentified radio *M1910 hatchet with cover Arms *Compass, Wrist, Liquid-filled Legs *M1942 Paratrooper trousers *Unidentified boots |-|Engineer=The ??? Headgear *US Army Tankers Winter Hood (World War II) *M-1944 Goggles Torso *M1942 Paratrooper jacket with sleeve pockets in experimental US Navy Mk 17 parachute camo (anachronistic) *M-1943 Goggles *Thompson Magazine Pouch (20rd) *Mk2 grenades *M1911 pistol with holster *Unidentified canvas belt (likely US) *US first aid pouch *Unidentified large pouch *M1911 ammo pouch *Unidentified US flashlight *US canteen *Unidentified radio *M1910 hatchet with cover Arms *Compass, Wrist, Liquid-filled Legs *M1942 Paratrooper trousers *Unidentified boots |-|Sniper=The ??? Headgear *US Army Tankers Winter Hood (World War II) *M-1944 Goggles Torso *1940 Pattern Dismounted Greatcoat *WW2 US army undershirt *Unidentified shirt (likely US) *M1911 pistol with holster *Unidentified canvas belt (likely US) *Unidentified radio *Unidentified leather haversack Arms *British army socks as improvised arm gaiters/wrist warmers Legs *M1942 Paratrooper trousers (The M42 para trousers are depicted as being worn in slim-fit cut by female soldiers on artworks and in game. M42 para uniform was not produced in specifically female version, also it was never produced in slim-fit cut as this would be impractical nor such a cut was fashionable during the 1940s. This design choice seems to reflect the contemporary fashion of the 2010s when the game was made hence rendering the depiction as anachronistic.) *M1941 Third Pattern Tropical Boot (inappropriate, of German origin) |-|Misc items=The ??? *US medic webbing *Brodie helmet *Corcoran jump boots *BDU trousers (heavily anachronistic) Category:Blog posts